Tell Me You Love Me
by stillewolfie
Summary: "Tanjirou, apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu." — ficlet. future-era. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Tell Me You Love Me by stillewolfie**

.

.

"Tanjirou, apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu.

Uh, kujamin tidak lama. Sebentar saja. Lima menit kurasa cukup—ah, mungkin lebih. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu malam-malam begini. Aku tahu kau baru selesai misi dan aku yakin kau butuh istirahat yang cukup. Eh? Haha, tidak … tidak usah. Kurasa memiliki waktu senggangmu seperti sekarang sudah cukup … ya, sangat cukup.

Kau tahu … aku ingin bercerita, sedikit. E-Eh? Tidak perlu. Aku tidak haus. K-Kumohon jangan pergi. Duduklah di sini, sebentar saja … temani aku.

Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Ya! Saat kau selesai dari salah satu misi dan menemukanku sedang bersiteru dengan seorang perempuan … hahaha, yah … kalau diingat-ingat lagi tentu membuatku malu. Um, rasanya sudah lama sekali, ya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau masih ingat momen pertama kita … padahal banyak hal sudah terjadi dan—kau masih ingat. Aku senang…

—huh? Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya terharu. Hehe, maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh.

Terima kasih, Tanjirou. Terima kasih karena selalu mencemaskanku.

Aku tidak menyangka waktu sudah sangat lama berlalu. Aku, kau, Inosuke, dan Nezuko-chan sudah melalui berbagai hal bersama-sama. Saat-saat terakhir kita bertarung bersama para pillar terdahulu adalah salah satu peristiwa yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Apa kau merindukan Giyuu-san? Hahaha, sudah pasti 'kan? Walau sikap dinginnya tak bisa membuatku mengerti, tapi aku yakin dari semua ceritamu bisa kusimpulkan bahwa beliau sangatlah baik … terutama padamu.

Y-Yah … aku sangat menyayangkan sebelah matamu karena terkena serangan Muzan waktu itu. Tapi kurasa dengan segala kekuranganmu sekarang, kau tetap lelaki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat—maksudku hebat! Ya, h-hebat! Di antara kita semua, tentu perkembanganmu sangatlah signifikan—kau hebat, Tanjirou … sangat.

Aku selalu mengagumimu. Setiap detik. Setiap menit. Di setiap waktu—saat aku masih bisa mendengar segala tentangmu yang membuatku nyaman. Terdengar aneh, gila, dan tak etis. T-Tapi kurasa … satu alasan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aku selalu mampu bertahan hidup karena hal tak berguna semacam itu.

…

Jadi, kumohon. Kali ini, aku akan mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Aku … a-aku—uh…

M-Maaf, aku terlalu takut. S-Sebentar, rasanya jantungku mulai berisik. Aku perlu melakukan pernapasan—eh, apa yang kau lakukan? J-Jangan mendekat! Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak sakit! T-Tetaplah di sana—ya, seperti itu … m-maaf sudah berteriak-teriak padamu.

—sungguh, tidak apa-apa kok. Uh, aku hanya sedang gugup. Eh? Y-Ya, kurasa kau akan segera tahu … hahaha.

…

Tanjirou, mungkin aku akan mengatakannya ini sekali seumur hidupku. Jadi, tolong dengarkan baik-baik,

—aku menyukaimu.

…

…

…

…

Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh! Aku tahu kau tidak mengerti! T-Tapi … uhh, a-aku … aku hanya … aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini kurasakan padamu. A-Aku tahu tidak sepantasnya aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini. S-Seharusnya kau bisa bahagia dengan seorang gadis, t-tapi aku … a-aku—

Maaf, Tanjirou … maafkan aku. Kumohon, jangan membenciku.

Sekarang aku akan pergi. Maaf sudah membuang waktumu. Lu-Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi, aku sedang melantur—ya, hahaha! Melantur! Y-Yah, sampai jumpa—

…

Tapi, kalau seandainya … jika kau punya perasaan yang sama, apabila kau juga m-m-menyukaiku … tolong b-biarkan aku mendekat. A-Aku hanya ingin … sekali saja, memelukmu seperti—hmmmph…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Bukan mendekat atau memeluk; tapi menciummu adalah tindakan paling tepat untuk seluruh perasaan yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku, Zenitsu."

.

.

_you have to know that; __i need to make sure_  
_you said you liked me that day_

inspired by — bolbbalgan4; **tell me you love me **

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: malam hari adalah waktu yang cocok untuk menulis. di sela-sela dokumen perusahaan yang nyaris membuat saya gila, berimajinasi adalah satu pelarian terampuh yang khasiatnya sangat terasa untuk kesehatan tubuh ataupun mental.

sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

**mind to review?**


End file.
